Honda Stepwgn (RF1/RF2)
The Honda Stepwgn (RF1/RF2) is a large minivan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Honda Stepwgn was introduced in 1996 as a production version of the Honda F-MX concept. The Stepwgn was a large minivan based off of the Honda Civic. It is powered by a 2.0-liter B20B inline-4 producing 123 hp and 134 lb/ft of torque mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission with column shifter. Front-wheel drive was standard (chassis code RF1), with all-wheel drive available (chassis code RF2). The Stepwgn has a sliding door on the passenger side. Trim lines included N, G, and W. In 1997, ABS and dual front airbags became standard. In 1998, Field Deck versions of the G and W trim lines became available, as well as a Whitee edition. The Field Deck model adds a pop-up tent made from fiber-reinforced plastic. The Whitee had...well...white exterior paint. The Deluxee model went on sale in mid-1998, with a body kit and woodgrain dashboard trim around the air vents. In 1999, the Stepwgn was facelifted, with revised headlights, redesigned steering wheel (the tiny horn buttons on the steering wheel are removed; the horn is now activated by pressing the center of the steering wheel), and the rear license plate was moved from the hatch to the rear bumper. The Speedee model was added to the lineup, adding a body kit and rear spoiler for improved aerodynamics, along with alloy wheels and woodgrain dashboard trim. The Field Deck version was now available on the Deluxee and Speedee trim lines. In 2000, the Ultra, Craftee, and Deluxee2 models were added to the lineup. All three trims can also be equipped with the Field Deck option. At the end of the year, the Goodee model was added to the lineup, featuring woodgrain dashboard trim. Choro-Q HG The Stepwgn (RF1/RF2) is body number 094 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 30 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Road Racer Body Shop for 500 G HGBodyDC 094.png HGBodyRC 094.png Notes * The Stepwgn (RF1/RF2) in the Choro-Q series has dual sunroofs (therefore, it could not be a Field Deck model). * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version has BP decals on the rear-side windows. Choro-Q HG 4 The Stepwgn (RF1/RF2) is body Choro-Q038 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A slightly bigger minivan boom." Description (NTSC) "A bigger minivan." CQHGIV038.jpg CQHGIVR038.jpg Notes * The Stepwgn (RF/1RF2) in HG 4 is similar in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart; the front turn signals are lightened up and are amber instead of gray. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is similar to the one in Choro-Q HG, although a few decals have been changed. The BP decals on the rear-side windows are removed, possibly due to copyright/censorship purposes, the decals on the hood are replaced with Mango TV decals, the decals on the front bumper have been changed, and decals are added on the lower part of the front doors and below the rear-side windows. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles